


El rugido del león

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jaime Lannister, Gay Sex, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober Multifandom 2019, Love Bites, M/M, Smut, top bronn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 13:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: A Bronn le gustan los sonidos, que el león dorado de la casa Lannister se niega a entregarle.





	El rugido del león

**Author's Note:**

> Día 17- Reprimir sonido
> 
> Kinktober Multifandom 2019

Para el maldito mercenario podría ser muy divertido, pero para él no... Era placentero, tenía que admitir al menos eso para él, pero de ningún modo lo encontraba divertido. La sonrisa de Bronn por otro lado, le aseguraba que era una más de las canalladas que el guardaespaldas tenía para hacer.

Tener en una cama al brillante hijo y orgullo de Twyn Lannister, tenerlo sobre una vieja cama, de una posada a un lado del camino a Riverrun, dónde la lluvia ayudaba a disimular los gemidos que Jamie callaba al morder su muñeca.

Porque cedió su cuerpo, pero de ningún modo le daría el gusto a aquel hombre, de escucharle gemir su nombre. Cosa que se volvía más complicado, conforme los movimientos avanzaban.

El colchón se agitaba bajo su cuerpo, y se azotaba contra la pared, y por más que se contuviera, sabía que todos en la humilde posada sabían que ocurría. Solo daba gracias que le miraron solo como un soldado más del ejército rojo de los Lannister, y no cómo quien pudo ser heredero de Casterly Rock.

—Si te quitas esa... mano de la boca, nos divertiríamos más—se burló Bronn, apretando las piernas blancas que se apoyaban contra su cuerpo, separadas para que su miembro se abriera paso.

El mercenario estuvo con muchas mujeres, con algunos hombres, experimentó mucho en su vida, pero nada cómo lo que tenía ante él. A uno de los mejores guerreros de los siete reinos, al león dorado, comandante de la guardia real, un hombre tan masculino, con ligero vello dorado cubriendo parte de su pecho y sus piernas, con cada musculo ondulándose por como el profanaba su interior. Una montaña de la más hermosa imagen de excitación, dónde los ojos verdes resaltaban más por el rojo de sus mejillas.

Lo único que Bronn ansiaba más, era escuchar su voz, esa ronca y de mando que estremecía a las tropas, o la aterciopelada que derretía a las doncellas, quería un nuevo matiz entre ellas, creado únicamente para él.

Le masturbó y pudo ver cómo se tensaba, cómo le maldecía en su mente, y le agradecía en su corazón.

Los truenos de la tormenta junto con el viento azotaban la precaria vivienda, y los rayos iluminaban por retazos de luz su encuentro, pero los ojos del mayor solo podían concentrarse en el felino dorado que tenía sometido.

Para el final, se vanaglorió cuando Jaime no pudo más, suprimir el sonido de un león rugiendo era imposible, y así lo pudo observar cuando el esperma lleno el pecho adornado con algunas cicatrices y el orgasmo rasgó los rostros del hermoso hombre, justo como los rayos rasgaban el cielo; sorpresivo y avasallante.

Fue todo lo que necesito para continuar sus movimientos, para apretar con más fuerza, con sus testículos chocando contra el trasero del prodigioso espadachín, hasta llenarlo de su esperma, y verlo desviar el rostro avergonzado.

Pero ya no podía rehuir más de él, no cuando por fin pudo escucharle rugir, ahora solo quería escucharle ronronear como un gatito.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
